Looking at you
by Fellichan
Summary: You were waiting for him to return from his longe travel. A sweet romantic Lemon.


**A/N: This is my first try at a lemon, I hope you like it. I really love Mihawk in such a setting so I wrote a version on my own.**

 **English is only my second language so I am sorry about any gramma mistake.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece**

 **Thank you for your wonderful review Scarletletter13 :3**

 **Lemon alert.**

* * *

You were already a long time in his castle, send through the sky like Perona and Zorro, but unlike them you remained not knowing where else to go, because you had no family, friends or anyone waiting for you.

It was now already 2 years since you arrived, in that time you got to know Mihawk like no one else, you knew he was human and after the first year, that he is also a man, a lonely one.

You looked at the fire place in your shared room deciding to make a fire, it was getting cold with the storm outside and you knew he would be back from his two-month travel and appreciate a warm room.

It was getting late so you changed into your night grow, a simple black, see through lace dress with wine red panties and bra. Still you watched over the fire, sitting in the armchair before it, so it won´t get out so soon.

The warmth of the fire made you sleepy and you nearly drifted off into dreamland when you heard the door of the room close with a quite -click-.

There he stood watching you with his piercing golden eyes and you lost yourself in his eyes, they always captured and drowned you whenever you looked at them.

With your attention on his golden depth you didn´t notice instantly that he moved. Like a cat with a purpose he came over to you hovering over your sitting form. He reached out for you caressing your cheek, sending shivers down your spine, partly because his hand was cold from the rain outside and partly because he was watching you with these eyes, eyes that burned every place of your body they looked at.

He bends down and lifted your face a bit to give you a short kiss, a kiss that said that what he didn´t said in words "I´m back". He wasn´t a man of words, he let his actions speak for him and unlike all the men´s you met before him, you could understand him clearly.

He leaned back, but you reached your hand out to capture his own cheek and with lifting yourself a bit up you gave him your own sweet kiss, welcoming him back.

A deep chuckle was heard and he laid his big hand over yours on his cheek and turned his head slightly to kiss the inside of your hand and at the same time he looked at you from the corner of his eyes, which now seemed liquid with the shine of fire hitting them. Your breath hitched at that sight and a blush spreads over your cheeks. He slowly let go of your hand and turned to the dresser, lifting his hat to hang it on the knob, kicking off his boots, then he unsheathed Yoru and leaned it against the closet and lastly, he removed his vest with his back still turned to you, knowing the effect this action had on you.

The warm shine of the fire fell on his bar back making you see every muscle in his back and how they moved with him removing his vest. He wasn´t overly muscled but you knew of the strength laying under his skin. You watched him transfixed and he slowly turned around giving you a view on his front. Your eyes wandered from his pecks slowly downwards over his abs and stomach and back drinking in this picture of his body in the dim light of a fire. The few scars he had on his body never disturb you, they made him even more attractive, evidences of his strength.

You watched the play of his muscles when he moved silently back to you, and you stood up for him sitting down before the fire. He let out a little hum bathing in the warmth of the fire and the warmth your body left on the arm chair and closed his eyes for a short moment. You turned and made a step towards the bed, but was stopped by a strong arm snaking around your waist. He pulled and you fell backwards in his lap he shifted you easily so you sat now a bit sideways on his legs and leaned on his chest so you could lay your head on his shoulder.

A shudder ran through you at the contact with his cold skin and the arm around your waist tightened a bit. He turned his head a bit and kissed the side of your head affectionally.

You slowly relaxed into him leaning your head on his shoulder, but sleep wouldn´t come, you were too aware of his presence and the warmth he slowly regained. His body grew warmer with every passing minute and you knew he wasn´t asleep with his thumb rubbing circles into your hip.

You looked at his aristocrat face and how the fire lit it, his eyelashes seemed longer and darker with his eyes closed, his beard even looked soft and the manly edges were toned. His eyes slowly opened and you could feel the shift in the atmosphere, his eyes were burning you like the rising heat of his body and you felt your own body heating up in response.

A gasp left your mouth, but it was swallowed by his kiss. It was a slow kiss but growing in intense and he used his tongue expertly to coax you into opening your mouth and have your own tongue dance with his.

Your body grew weak at this kiss continued, his beard was scratching you slightly but it wasn´t unpleasant, no even welcomed and his hands began to wander over your hip and waist squeezing you every now and then until he ended the kiss and stood up carrying you like a princess over to the bed and laid you down on the bed sheets made out of silk.

You gasped at feeling the slight cool material, a stark contrast to your own hot skin. He sat beside you and drank in your appearance like a precious wine, slowly he reaches out and let his callous fingers wandering from the crook of your neck over your shoulder down the valley of your breasts down to your stomach and circle over your belly button, leaving a hot trail on your skin and make your breathing irregular.

You wanted him to touch you more so you laid your own hand over his own that was hovering over your belly button and made his hand to spread over your skin, touching and warming more of your body.

He understood you and laid down on his side next to you turning you on your own side now you were only a hand wide away from him. One of his hands moved to cup your cheek and he began to kiss you again while his other hand moved down to your ass, caressing it shortly and wandered over your back and around to cup one of your breasts ghosting with his thumb over you hardened nipples under your bra making you moan a little bit into his mouth. You could feel his smirk on your mouth, he knew exactly what he does to you, knowing how sensitive you are to his touch.

He deepened his kiss for a moment and then moved away from your lips down to your chin up to your ear and then with a trail of open mouthed kissed down to the crook of your neck finding your pulse to toughly nibble at it electing little moans from your lips and your reached with both hands into his raven hair to hold him there. Not knowing when and how he did it but you felt that your lace dress was gone and his mouth wandered down to your collarbone and to your throat with hot kisses and leaving his lips connected to your now burning skin he moved down to the valley of your breast burring his nose between them. His hands moved to your back and opened your bra and moving them around said bra disappeared and he moved you on your back now hovering over you.

The little gap between you filled with cool air letting you shiver and reaching out to him, but he catches your hands and bought them over your head holding them down with only one hand. His burning golden eyes were fixed on your breasts and their erected rosy nipples and your already irregular breath hitched seeing the pure lust in them, directed at you and only you. He let your hands go in favour of using both of his strong hands to cup your breast and kneading them lazy, torturing slowly.

Low moans left your mouth making his eyes glint with anticipation and finally after kneading your breast until they felt like two big mounts of fire he leaned down and took on nipple inside his moth making you mewl wantonly for more and he gave you more making use of his teeth to bite down a bit on your nipple and at the same time pull on it and use his tongue to move over it. You arched into his mouth letting out a loud gasp and pulled with your hands on his hair, it felt so good how this fire ran up and down your body making you slowly go crazy with the need to feel him everywhere.

He switched to the other nipple giving it the same attention as the other and this time his name left your mouth in a breathy moan. With a lewd –pop- he let go of your breast and his now half lidden eyes smouldering with lust captured your own and you returned his gaze knowing how much he liked it when you looked him in the eyes. In the need to share your fire with him you moved your hands out of his hair down his neck and let them wander over his chest every now and then scratching him a bit with your nails. You were rewarded with ripples that went through his chest and a low deep growl coming from deep in his chest, the vibration wandered down your arms and right into your centre.

He moved a bit away from your hands and his own wandered down to the brim of your panties making you gasp when he let them wander over the sensitive area right over your clit. Slowly he shifted and moved your panties down your legs. Being rid of them he lifted your right leg and moved between your legs. With your limp in his hand he kissed the arch of your foot and then moved with his hand and mouth towards his reward. You by now was aching for him, for more, knowing what will follow, but also by seeing his darkened eyes knowing he will move on his own time and torture you long and slowly...and for sure the whole night long, they hold this promise and you knew that he can do it with his stamina.

He spread you slowly for him and you couldn´t hold back and moaned out his name in a pleading tone. He only smirked and then lowered his head to give your aching clit a long lap of his tongue. One of his strong arms held your hips when you bucked them and let out a cry of pleasure. He hummed liking you being vocal and continued his work on slowly bringing you apart. With every move of his tongue your mind slowly fell apart concentration only on the pleasure he gave you. You neared slowly but steadily the edge until you felt his tongue entering you, lapping and kneading your entrance with the same skill he possesses for his sword, sending the last needed spark through your body before you exploded gasping and moaning out your first orgasm for this night.

His mouth left your clit and he looked at your dissolved form, you opened your eyes only halfway feeling already boneless and at his mercy, before the night really began. Your chest raised with your panting, but he didn´t show any sing of exhaustion. He steals your breath with another kiss and fingers moving over your entrance until one slipped inside to start the fire from earlier again and fuelling with adding the second digit. By now you were holding yourself on his shoulders digging you nails a bit into his skin, making him stop in his movement, something you didn´t notice first in your haze, but you notice when his fingers left you aching and his mouth disappeared from your own.

Blinking you tried to make sense of him leaving you, but then you saw him losing his pants and letting them drop to the floor. Seeing him now in his full glory in the fire shine you ignored the heavy warm feeling and moved on all fours forwards to him and then sat up to touch his abs kissing them and nibbling at them moving your hands down to touch his enlarged cock giving it a long lick from the base to the top, he hissed and stopped you. He laid a hand on your cheek making you to look up to him and then he slowly pushed you back on the bed crawling between your legs and over you, cageing you.

He kissed you again and began to tease you with rubbing his erection along your clit every now and then poking your entrance, making you groan with frustration into his mouth. Every touch of his fingers and hand left a trail of fire on your skin fanning your desire even higher than before until you couldn´t take it and more. Hooking your legs behind his lower back you angled your own hip just in the right moment that he glides inside you. You broke the kiss letting out a loud and long moan beside his ear and arched into him, all because of the glorious feeling of him stretching you and filling you with his heated erection.

He himself let out a strangled groan in your neck and sunk deeper inside you both hands now on your hip, gripping tightly. He was holding back and began to move slowly, letting you feel every inch of his cock moving steadily in and outside of you. Your moans and gasps of pleasure were the only sounds in the room beside the crackling of the fire and the lewd sounds of him moving in and out of you. Slowly losing your sanity you let your nails scratch over his back, you needed more, faster, deeper.

With your own hips meeting his now he stopped shortly, looking down into your eyes and then moves his face down until you were nose to nose and you were drowned in the dark golden liquid that were his eyes. And then he changed the angle and pistoled deep and fast inside you, making you throw your head back and letting out a chain of moans and cries of pleasure, loving the new angle and how he now nibbled on your neck or biting your earlobe. With your walls gripping him tightly he changed his rhythm from fast and deep to hard and deep in a little slower tempo letting you jump over the edge of a higher orgasm that let you faint for a few seconds after crying out his name.

The heavy feeling of being sexually sated weighted down on you making you still panting hard, already spent. Twitching inside you, you knew he wasn´t done with you he moved slowly in and out of you and your body betraying you, it reacted and became hot again.

Without missing a beat, he changes the position and you know laid on his chest legs spread beside his hip, with the upward angle he now glided with every move over your g point making it feel every time like a little orgasm. Holding your hip, he did most of the work on his own, but you decided to give him as much pleasure as he gave you so you used his shoulders as a leverage and began to circle and move you hips making him missing a beat and slam you down on himself, nearly breaking through to your womb making a white hot pleasure running through your whole being and you cried out loudly.

He abandoned his gentle handling of you so far and now moved your hips in a rough and impossible pace electing cry after cry from your lips not stopping until you hit your peak again only to give some really deep trusts and a growl and then you felt him coming inside you, filling you with his liquid but all the while you both looked at each other with half lidden eyes.

After you came down from your high you gave him a short happy kiss that he returned and his limp cock moved inside of you, you could feel it enlarge inside of you, and you gasped looking down into his eyes.

He wasn´t done with you.

When the first rays of sunlight came through the big window he let you rest and you curled in his side, sated and not being able to move anymore.

There is no place you wanted to be more than beside his side like this

* * *

 **Thanks for reading :3 please leave some reviews, we authors are living of them ;D**


End file.
